


Crowded Places

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a crowded saloon, Chris only has eyes for Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the BEATS #2 challenge, prompt 3: Horse in bar/saloon.

Chris hated it when it got too lively in the town, hated the shouts that went on late into the night as cowboys let loose after weeks on the cattle trail. He hated the sheer number of men crowding into the saloon, the smoke curling thick and heavy in the air, obscuring his view of the world around him. In truth, he would have liked nothing better than to mount up and ride out for a few days, to leave the noise and crowds behind and spend time at the shack, but this was when the town needed him the most.

A loud cry rang out, followed by tumultuous laughter, and Chris looked back down at his half-full shot glass as soon as he was sure it was not a prelude to some altercation between two cowhands. He picked up the glass and knocked back the remaining mouthful before refilling from the bottle standing close at hand.

As always, his eyes strayed to the poker table set back further into the saloon and he raised the newly filled shot glass in salute as Ezra stared back at him, eyes locking for a moment. He caught the slightest incline of the man's head and the shadow of a grin before Ezra turned back to the drunken men whom he was happily relieving of their hard earned cash.

Chris had to admit that Ezra was good at his chosen profession, with his agile fingers, and with his sharp eyes and mind playing the cards while his clever mouth entertained those around him, making losing to him almost a pleasure. He was as much showman as gambler at times like these.

The crash of the saloon doors had Chris on his feet, and he grimaced in annoyance as one drunken cowhand tried to ride into the crowded saloon, his frightened horse kicking up and forcing the other patrons to push back. Josiah and Nathan were there before Chris could make any attempt to push through the crowd, with Nathan grabbing the reins while Josiah dragged the man from the horse, one meaty fist locked around the fabric of the rider's shirt. Chris couldn't hear the words but could see the affable, reasoning expression on Josiah's face as he walked the drunk out of the saloon and towards the jail where the man could sleep off the whiskey. Nathan followed behind, leading the horse; it had gentled under his encouraging words and hands.

His eyes flicked back to the poker table in time to meet Ezra's again, or maybe Ezra had been waiting for him to make eye contact. With a slight nod, he let Ezra know that the problem was taken care of, and that he could go back to entertaining his poker crowd. If his gaze lingered just a little too long then he hoped no one would be the wiser, but Ezra's sharp eyes had noticed, had narrowed in interest. Soon after, Ezra declared the game over, much to the dismay of his fellow gamblers but the grumbling was good natured, and no one seemed to pay Ezra any mind as he made his way through the crowd and sank into the seat set at right angles to Chris. His eyes swept the crowd once before his attention focused on Chris.

Inez had noticed Ezra's intent and a second shot glass arrived at the table without request, knowing Chris would share the bottle of Red Eye willingly with another of the Seven that made up the law enforcement in the town. He reached across and pushed the bottle towards Ezra, lips twitching at the open smile he gained in return as Ezra poured out a shot and swallowed the rough whiskey with just the slightest grimace.

"Your choice of libation leaves much to be desired, Mr. Larabee."

"No one forced you to drink, Ezra," he countered softly.

"Touche." He helped himself to another shot though, and Chris fought against a smile that threatened to grow wider, aware that Ezra was not one to refuse anything that came free, even rough whiskey.

"Make a killing, Ezra?"

"The poker skills displayed at the table were appalling, Mr. Larabee. I could barely restrain myself from taking all in the first hand." Ezra tried to look affronted but the performance failed due to the unrepentant twinkle in the man's eyes.

Chris figured Ezra had toyed with the others like a cat with a mouse, taking enjoyment out of relieving them of their money, but at least he had given them something in return, even if it was just a few hours of entertainment. Silently, Chris wondered what he would be willing to give to have a few hours of Ezra's time and undivided attention in a far less public place.

The slight widening of eyes and the twitch of Ezra's mouth into a knowing grin had Chris wondering if Ezra had read his thoughts. The calculating expression that followed almost confirmed his suspicion when both of them reached for the bottle at the same time, fingers brushing and sending electric shocks of desire traveling from fingertips to groin. Their eyes met again and this time there was no denying the heated look that passed between them.

"Why, Mr. Larabee, I do believe you are interested in other, more private games."

Chris smiled and said nothing, letting the desire in his eyes answer for him, and gained subtle acceptance of the offer made.

"I believe I shall retire for the night, but should you find yourself in need of... company..." Through slight of hand, he pressed a key against Chris's fingers, smiling faintly as Chris curled his fingers around it before rising. With a slight nod of his head, Ezra walked away, and Chris could barely refrain from staring at the receding figure until Ezra was out of sight. Instead, he dropped his eyes to the shot glass, reaching out to finish off the last mouthful before leaning back in his seat.

A few hours later, the crowd had thinned enough to just a few stragglers and those too inebriated to stand. A quick glance at Inez told him she was happy to handle the remaining patrons with help from Nathan and her bar help so he tipped his hat to her as he walked past, bidding her good night. He moved slowly along the boardwalk, turning the far corner and moving to the back stairs that led up to the rooms above the saloon, muffling his spurs before taking the stairs two at a time to reduce the sound of his footsteps. The narrow hallway was dark and empty, and Chris made his way along to Ezra's room, fitting the key silently into the lock and turning. He slipped inside, eyebrow rising as Ezra lowered the gun he had pointed at Chris, and locked the door behind him.

The bed covers had fallen to Ezra's waist, revealing a pleasing, smooth chest rather than the night attire that Chris had expected, confirming that Ezra had anticipated his arrival, or at least hoped for it. Chris took careful steps across the lamp-lit room, discarding gun belt, hat and coat onto an empty chair. He teased open the buttons of his dark gray shirt and let the material slide off, catching it in time to prevent it ending up on the floor. The worn union suit top followed as Ezra watched with a different sort of hunger in his eyes from the usual avarice seen at the poker table. Chris sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to pull off his boots and socks. He stilled as a warm hand brushed over the bare skin of his back, fingertips trailing over flesh with delicate yet firm strokes, his breath hitching. He stood abruptly, turning to face the bed, wanting to see the expression on Ezra's face as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his thighs along with his remaining undergarments, exposing his already hard and aching shaft. The greedy lick of lips brought a fresh smile to Chris's face, and he wiggled out of the pants and underwear, kicking both aside before climbing onto the bed, straddling Ezra as he forced the other man to lay back down.

Leaning down, he licked and nipped at Ezra's lips, feeling warm breath ghosting against his own mouth before he sank down into a deeper kiss, heavy and hot, tongue probing the heated interior, coiling with Ezra's tongue and feeling the reverberation quiver through him as Ezra moaned in pleasure. He felt Ezra kicking aside the heavy covers, almost gasping as the shock of flesh on naked flesh as rolled them both onto their sides, facing each other, mouths still seeking deeper contact while hands mapped the planes and curves of another male body. Chris swept his hand down from shoulder to the delicious curve of ass, cupping the cheek in his palm and kneading the plump yet firm flesh. Their shafts ground together, trapped between taut bellies, sending sweet sensations cascading through to every nerve ending.

Part of him wanted to continue with the roll of hips against hips, and feel the exquisite sensations drive him to release. Yet another part wanted to thrust into the tight heat of Ezra's body, wanted to feel strong muscles clench around his shaft and tear the climax from him, and that need overshadowed any instant gratification, forcing him to pull back and look deep into Ezra's eyes.

"Want to be inside you," he stated roughly, the answer coming in the way Ezra smiled before rolling onto his stomach, legs spreading wide in invitation.

Chris looked to the bedside table, searching for a means to ease his passage into the handsome body, and saw the tin sitting there. The lid came off easily, the slightly scented, greasy contents perfect for his need. As his greased fingers sought the small opening, pressing in carefully despite his eagerness to prepare Ezra, he leaned down and kissed the nape of Ezra's neck, slowly mouthing his way down the vertebrae as Ezra relaxed beneath him. He replaced fingers with his cock, pressing in slowly, feeling the tight muscle grip him, hindering his progress until - suddenly - Ezra relaxed fully, and Chris sank into him, moaning his own pleasure.

Together they built a rhythm of thrust and counter-thrust, harsh breaths muffled by soft down pillow for Ezra and the curve of nape and shoulder for Chris. As he felt the onset of his release, Chris bit down into the warm flesh, hard enough to bruise, his cry of pleasure choked back as Ezra found his release moments later, muffling his keening wail in the pillow beneath his head.

Unknown time passed before Chris felt Ezra pushing, trying to shift Chris's weight from his back. Feeling heavy and sated, Chris pulled free with care and rolled to the side, drawing Ezra with him until he had Ezra's back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around the smaller man, face nuzzling the short, chestnut hair. This was one time when he did not mind another body crowding him.

"I do believe you have broken me, Mr. Larabee," Ezra sighed but Chris could sense the satisfaction in the softly drawled words, taking away any sting.

He grinned against the sweaty back, silently hoping Ezra was not so fastidious that he'd want to move from the warm tangle of their heavy limbs too soon, to clean himself. Chris wanted to hold onto this moment for a little longer, and as Ezra's breaths slowed into a light sleep, he knew he had gained his wish.

He knew he would have to leave the warmth and comfort of Ezra's bed before dawn but, for now, he tightened his hold on Ezra and hoped this would be the first of many times.

THE END


End file.
